


So hot.

by Mixk



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike/Blaine drabble. Slash. Mike's hotness is distracting. Blaine gets his revenge his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So hot.

Blaine saw his boyfriend coming from afar as he hid around the corner, standing at the ready. Mike was wearing a blue sport vest over a tight shirt that showed his lean body beautifully, and Blaine had been distracted all day because of that. Mike was walking down the hallway completely carefree, headphones on and head rocking back and forth to whatever music he was listening to. One last glance to gauge when Mike would turn and Blaine counted 5 seconds in his head before grabbing the lapels of Mike's vest and tackling him against the wall Blaine was previously leaning against. 

  
"What the--?"

 

Blaine silenced Mike with a harsh kiss as he pressed his body up against Mike. His boyfriend returned the kiss eagerly while Blaine took the headphones off Mike's head and lost himself in the moment, ignoring the remarks addressed to them by students passing by.

  
"What was that for?" Mike asked, a little out of breath.

  
"Nothing, you're just so hot today," Blaine replied as he buried his head in Mike's neck, wrapped his arms around Mike.

  
"Just today?" Mike sounded amused, maybe a little offended.

  
" _Especially_  today," Blaine whispered in Mike's ear before nibbling his earlobe, causing Mike to shiver in his arms. "I want you."

  
"Too bad, we still have one period left," Mike returned.

  
"How 'bout we skip it?" Blaine suggested, not leaving one inch of air between their bodies.

  
"Blaine Anderson, you're a bad influence," Mike chuckled and tightened his grip around Blaine's waist.

  
"Always will be," Blaine grinned at his boyfriend before giving him one last peck on the lips. "But your good influence has rubbed off on me, so I'm going to be a good boy and go to class."

  
"Hey! You got me all warmed up and you're leaving now?!" Blaine heard Mike call out after him, urging him to turn around and wink at Mike. 

  
"Your fault, babe, shouldn't look so hot."


End file.
